


All Pairs Are Beautiful

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, Pride weekend, Reunion Sex, Reunions, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Friday night as I was on the bus after a long day at work, I saw the words on a store window.It was Pride week and is Pride Weekend in Vancouver. It inspired me to write this.A little BenArmie.College love that was lost, and an unexpected reunion.A lot of fluff. So much fluff my teeth hurt.





	All Pairs Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for bad grammar and punctuation as well as past/present tense shifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was no denying that it was a festive time. Shops in the West End were decked out with rainbows, balloons, hearts and the like. Banners decorated the streets and it seemed each store had a gimmick of some kind. 

His shop was no different.

It really hadn’t been planned when he moved there all that time ago. He just wanted, needed to get away from his father and his wife. He didn’t knowingly find an apartment and a great job in the city’s gay village, it just kind of happened that way. He, of course, couldn’t complain.

And while he truly did appreciate the city’s enthusiasm, appreciated the festive storefronts and the really great people who now flocked to the area because it _was_ Pride weekend. It did leave him feeling a bit empty.

All of this was for show, for profit, for tourism. And yes, things had gotten better but it still wasn’t perfect. 

Hux loved shoes. He loved collecting them, studying them. Hell, he even went to shoe museums when he could. As much as he loved finding a perfect pair for himself, nothing compared to finding that perfect shoe for his customer.

Pride week was one of their busiest weeks. It wasn’t just busy with people just browsing, taking in the sights and sounds, but sales were through the roof. Hux wasn’t complaining though. He loved to be busy and loved helping customers. The possible bonus at the end of the month was a perk as well, but that wasn’t what drove Hux honestly. He wasn’t struggling, had a great flat and he could afford some of the finer things in life.

If he stopped to think about it, he was happy, though something almost seemed to be missing.

Pride week always seemed to remind him of that for some reason. Why did Pride week have to mock him so?

The Wednesday of Pride was, ridiculous. The weather had been gorgeous, the streets were packed and there were fireworks. Why the fireworks always had to be during Pride, Hux never understood. Thankfully because of all this, the day went by fast and when Hux could finally check the time, it was 8:50. Soon he could start to close up. No one was in the shop, and hopefully, no one would come in at the last minute.

Of course, because Hux had put it out to the Universe, at 8:55, a man came in.

Hux tried not to show his frustration, put his customer service face on though his facade was starting to crack due to its excessive use.

“Good evening, Sir. May I help you?” Hux spoke with ease, this part well-rehearsed even though his irritation was building.

The man looked at Hux and smiled, and Hux felt like he had been hit with a cement truck.

He knew that face. For the longest time, he knew that face better than he knew his own.

“Armitage.”

“Ben.”

The overhead lights flickered on their own, a scheduled signal to mark the closing of the store to any lingering customers.

They just stared at each other. It has been a lifetime. They had met in New York; both were enrolled in business in college. Ben had stayed in New York, but Hux didn’t. He couldn’t.

They had spent so much time together leading up to graduation. No one else existed. They parted only because they had to, and had decided to sever all ties to make things easier. Neither man wanted to stay in touch, it would have hurt too much when one no longer had time for the other, due to work to worse yet, a relationship.

As if choreographed, they both looked at the other’s ring finger at the same time. Neither wore a ring.

“Did you come by for a pair of shoes?” Hux could have kicked himself.

“No.”

“I see.”

Ben wasn’t making it any easier, and Hux wasn’t doing much better. He was still in disbelief that the one true love of his life walked into his store on a Wednesday night, five minutes to closing. 

“I have to close up.”

“Would you like to have a drink with me? Tonight? Once you’re done?”

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Hux shouted in his head.

“Sure.”

“Okay,” Ben smiled, “I’m staying at the boutique hotel just down the street. Meet me at the hotel bar?”

He had to have been dreaming, caught in a daydream. “Sounds good. I will probably be about a half-hour or so.”

Ben’s smile widened and he nodded. “Perfect. See you then.” Ben started to leave but turned back towards Hux as he reached the door. “You look really good Armie…” then Ben walked out.

Once Ben was gone, Hux rushed to the door and locked it, not wanting to chance any drunken idiots walking into the store.

“I haven’t been called Armie in a long time. It was a lifetime ago.” Hux whispered to himself in disbelief as he began to close up.

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he had closed the shop so quickly. A part of him was worried he had made an error but he could always fix whatever he needed to the next day. The cash receipts and till balanced, and that was all that mattered at the end of the day. Well, that and shutting off the main lights, arming the system and locking the door.

Before he could do any of those last things, Hux made his way to the back, grabbed his bag and quickly freshened up in the staff bathroom. He brushed his teeth, a light spritz of his favourite scent and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed when he looked into the mirror. It would have to do.

The alarm was set, lights off and the doors secured; Hux began his short walk to the hotel. People rushed by him, rushed all around him, the streets were busy. People were happy and in a festive mood. The fireworks had been a success and now people were starting to make their way home or to grab dinner or make their way to a bar. The city barely slept but it definitely didn’t during the fireworks festival and Pride week.

Hux walked slower than he thought he would, his mind raced with several different scenarios. Why was Ben in town? Did he get a hotel close to his work on purpose or was the entire thing random and a coincidence? The words repeated in his head as his feet carried him to the hotel, up the steps, and into the high-end lounge.

He felt very underdressed but that was mostly because he had come straight from work. Perhaps he could have told Ben he’d be a little later so that he could go home. But Hux feared that is he did, he would only hide away and not meet with Ben.

Hux scanned the lounge and saw no sign of Ben. He started to question his own mental capabilities, perhaps he had dreamt it all, and perhaps Ben was playing a cruel joke on him? That made no sense, especially since they didn’t break up on bad terms. 

“Hux!” Ben called when he looked up from the drink menus and saw Hux standing just inside the lounge. It was busy but not overly packed and while there was music, it wasn’t annoyingly loud.

Hux turned in Ben’s direction, his lips turning up in a smile when he saw Ben in a booth and smiled wider when Ben stood up and started to make his way over to him.

Hux moved as well until they met in the middle, and without a word, Ben wrapped his arms tightly around Hux. It startled him, but just a beat later; Hux wrapped his arms around Ben.

He could have stayed like that until the world ended but Ben had started to pull away. The action brought Hux back to reality; they couldn’t stay where they were.

At the table they didn’t speak, only stared, words spoken only to order their drinks and some light fare to share between them. 

“You look good,” Hux broke the silence as it dawned on him that he had yet to tell Ben that. There was so much he wanted to say but everything seemed to fail once they reached his tongue.

Ben smiled and seemed to flush. Hux couldn’t get over the sight. Ben had become even more beautiful after all these years.

Their drinks arrived and both men dove into them, needing the distraction or perhaps liquid courage. It was hard to separate the two.

_Please, Ben. Talk to me!_ Hux yelled in his head as Ben just looked at him, fingers playing with the condensation on his glass.

“Do you like your job?” Ben asked, and while Hux was happy to finally hear Ben’s voice and see those lips move, the question was not what he had expected or what he needed at that moment.

“I do. It pays well. I’m good at it. And you know how much I love shoes.” Hux was shocked by his last words, shocked by how easy it was to fall into a comfortable step with Ben.

“Of course I do. I remember everything.” 

“Ben, while it is amazing to see you. You can’t blame me for being curious. Why are you here?”

Ben let out a sigh, worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew Hux would ask and he would have to answer.

“I missed you.”

Hux’s eyes widened at Ben’s confession. It had been what, eight years? He really couldn’t act or be surprised, he had missed Ben too. A lot. 

“None of this was a coincidence, was it?”

Ben looked up from his glass, his dark eyes catching Hux’s light once. He only shook his head.

They eventually fell into comfortable conversations, talked about everything else but them or their relationship or Ben’s reasoning for being in the city.

Drinks and food were consumed but it was starting to get late, and while Hux didn’t have to be at work until one the next day, he was sleepy. 

“Ben, it’s getting late.” Hux reached for the bill wallet but Ben stopped him, placed his hand over Hux’s. Ben didn’t move his hand, grabbed the bill with his free hand. He ran his thumb gently over Hux’s knuckles as he pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card into the bill sleeve.

“I’m in town for a bit. Would you like to watch the fireworks finale with me, on Saturday night?” 

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Again Hux screamed in his head.

“That sounds lovely. I’d like that.”

“Perfect.” The server had processed Ben’s card and when he put his card away, he grabbed another card and pushed it towards Hux. “Text me for a couple reasons. One, so I’ll have your number. And two, so we can confirm and plan Saturday.” 

Hux gently picked up Ben’s card, put it in his wallet and pulled his other hand away from Ben regretfully. 

“Goodnight Ben.”

Hux walked home as if he was walking on a cloud in a dream. Ben looked good, better than good. They had caught up though didn’t really get nostalgic about their time together. It did make sense but it still tugged something fierce at Hux.

Ben watched Hux leave and stayed where he was for a while. He sat there like he was dumbfounded as if this hadn’t been what he had wanted. He wanted to see Hux of course, but he actually did see him. They sat together and shared stories over drinks and shared food. He had to have a shot to calm his nerves. 

Ben looked down at his phone, hoping to see a text or a missed call from an unknown number. He tried to not let it bother him that he had yet to receive word from Armitage.

It was actually late, and Ben ordered one last shot, and then went up to his room.

At home Hux undressed quickly and talked to Millie for a while before he filled her food dish and freshened up her water. When he started to drift off to sleep it dawned on him that he hadn’t texted Ben. He’d do it in the morning. It was too late now.

**********

_Large, strong hands caressed over a spattering of light freckles. Calloused fingertips touched each one reverently, as though the freckles were being counted and catalogued. A flash of dark hair. A flash of red hair._

Hux woke up in a light sweat and blindly reached for his phone. Thankfully it was still early but it was _really_ early. Something, an unknown force pulled Hux from his bed and to his wallet to pluck Ben Solo’s card from within. 

** _It’s _ ** ** _Armie_ **

Hux sent the text without much thought. Not much thought to the time or the name he used. Before he could put his phone down, he noticed Ben was in fact, replying. 

**I dreamt about you**

Hux looked at the text he just received, fully convinced that his eyes were deceiving him.

** _I dreamt about you too. Goodnight Ben._ **

Hux felt bad for cutting the conversation short but he just couldn’t deal with anything at that moment.

**********

Thursday and Friday had gone by slow but without any problems or hitches. They exchanged texts a few times, as they had plans for Saturday but both seemed scared or reluctant to ask to meet up before then, in addition to.

Friday night they spoke over the phone, confirmed their plans for Saturday. They were going to meet in the hotel lobby around eight. Hux thought that was late and feared they wouldn’t get good seats for the show. Hux didn’t voice his concern or disappointment, just happily agreed to meet Ben then.

Hux followed his usual weekend routine for the most part. He was up by eight, shared breakfast time with Millie before he headed to the yoga studio. He needed to sweat things out so he decided to change things up and do a hot yoga class and that helped clear his mind as well as his pores.

Afterward, he opted for a sit in the steam room. His mind raced. Was this an actual date? Or was it just as it was before, two old friends getting together after a long time for an innocent catch up?

After a light lunch, Hux went shopping. He needed the perfect outfit. It was a warm day and was going to be a warm night. He treated himself to something that would keep him at the right temperature without sacrificing style. Bags in hand he finally looked at his watch and silently cursed. While he still had plenty of time, it was much later than he had thought.

He rushed home; made a light snack, poured himself a glass of rose, and then took his time in the tub.

********** 

Ben had barely survived Thursday and Friday. He desperately wanted to see Armitage but he had to keep his cool. He couldn’t mess this up. He felt this would be his one and only chance. 

When he wasn’t on his laptop, catching up on work, he was at the hotel’s gym. He took advantage of the weight and cardio rooms, as well as the pool, sauna and steam rooms. He also treated himself to a facial in the hotel’s spa. He needed to be perfect. Everything needed to be perfect.

He ran a few last-minute errands the hour or so before Hux was set to arrive. Once things were in place and he was ready, he looked around the room with a pleased smile on his face.

With one last look in the mirror, Ben was out the door at 7:50. He didn’t want Hux to wait. 

Ben stood in the lobby and fidgeted. He played with his phone and his watch, tried to keep his hands out of his hair, he finally had it cooperating.

The hotel was busy, everyone from staff to guests buzzing – but when Armitage walked through the door, everything quieted. Ben couldn’t hear or see anything else but the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Armitage was even more beautiful than he had been eight years prior. That said a lot. 

“Armitage.” Ben sighed softly as he approached Hux and wrapped his arms around him. “You look amazing. Thank you for coming. 

Oh, how Hux wanted to touch that beautiful face, to feel that regal nose and strong jaw. He had to hold back, it wouldn’t be appropriate. Hux couldn’t stop the flush from appearing high on his cut cheekbones.

“Thank you for inviting me. We should probably go if we want to try and get okay seats.” Hux didn’t know why he was like this. Nerves. It had been his nerves screaming at him. 

“Of course. Let’s go.” Ben said but turned back towards the elevators. Hux stood there, unsure what Ben was going and he didn’t move until Ben called to him. “The best view is from my room.”

Hux smiled and nodded though part of him was extremely disappointed. Of course Ben was only here to get a good fuck with an old flame. This wasn’t a date. It was a booty call.

Sex with Ben Solo was never a bad thing, Hux had to remind himself, but he had gotten his hopes up. Why all this lead up for a quick tumble in a hotel bed?

In the elevator, Ben pulled out his card to get access to his floor. Hux tried not to pay attention but he couldn’t help but notice the floor when Ben pushed the button. Perhaps his finger slipped? Hux waited for the system to deny access, or for Ben to notice his mistake. The only movement Ben made was to grab and hold Hux’s hand.

They were the only two in the lift and neither of them spoke. Hux watched the floors climb and Ben watched Hux’s face. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best way, but it was now too late.

Finally, the lift came to a stop. The top floor. The penthouse. Why did Ben rent a penthouse? Hux didn’t think it was possible to rent this particular one since the higher floors were the residential units.

The doors opened and Hux felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was breathtaking; open concept, stairs leading up to what Hux assumed was the bedroom.

“Ben,” Hux whispered as he stepped further into the penthouse. Ben stayed silent, just walked a step behind Hux as he walked around the space. Almost as though he was giving himself a tour.

“Do you like it?” Ben asked and Hux finally turned to face him.

“Of course I do! This is one of the most coveted residences in the city. I don’t know how or why you rented it for your stay.” 

Ben smiled at Hux and led him to the large patio where champagne was being chilled and where they had a spectacular view of the harbor.

He popped the cork and Hux jumped in surprise and excitement. Ben only chuckled. “Are you ever going to give me a straight answer, Ben Solo?” Hux teased when Ben handed him a champagne flute.

Ben opened his mouth but before words could escape, the fireworks began. With a soft hand on Hux’s lower back, Ben guided them to the high railing. Yes, the fireworks were incredible, but nothing compared to Hux. To be so close to him after all this time, to watch the fireworks reflected in his light eyes.

“You’re missing the show,” Hux said dryly before he turned towards Ben. 

“No, I’m not.” With that Ben closed the distance between them and kissed Hux softly on the lips. Hux felt like he could faint. Ben’s lips were just as soft and plump as they had always been, and it hit Hux suddenly how much he had missed Ben Solo.

Ben pulled away and motioned with his chin towards the harbor. They watched the fireworks in silence, sipped on champagne and Ben held Hux in his arms.

The show was incredible but both men barely registered it, both hyper-aware of the other. When the display was over, they stood where they were, silent until Hux turned in Ben’s arms to face him. 

Hux leveled Ben a look and he knew that he had to start talking. Ben led them to a patio loveseat and turned on the fireplace with a push of a button. Hux was in awe. He felt like he was in a fairytale.

Ben turned to face Hux, one arm over the back of the couch, the flute in the other. He took one last sip before he set it down.

“I didn’t rent it.” Hopeful eyes looked at Armitage and hoped he’d see the realization cross his features. It didn’t.

“I bought it.”

Hux spat out the champagne that he had just tried to drink. Ben laughed and reached for something to wipe his face with.

Hux’s eyes widened with embarrassment when he realized what he had done. He started to panic and tried to get up to find something proper to clean up the mess. A large, warm hand grabbed Hux’s wrist to stop him.

“Armie.”

Hux said down and looked over to Ben. “It’s all right Hux. I deserved that. I shouldn’t have sprung that on you just as you took a drink.”

“You bought it?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Ben wanted to scream though he knew that was coming. He took a deep breath. He had rehearsed this many times in preparation for this night. “My company is relocating its head office. I suggested to the Board we check out this city. And they agreed. And we moved.” 

Ben spoke so calmly about it, that Hux was sure it was just a really odd joke.

“We haven’t spoken or seen each other for EIGHT YEARS BEN!! What if - ?” 

“No what-ifs.”

Of course Ben knew it was a gamble. Hux could have been in a serious relationship or married, he could have recoiled at the sight of Ben. But he wasn’t and he didn’t.

********** 

Hux stayed over that night and they took their time exploring each other’s bodies after so long apart. It was like second nature to them, but it was also like learning something new and exciting. A lot happened in those eight years. Hux was sure they had christened every piece of furniture and sturdy counter and appliance.

They slept with their legs tangled together and in the morning Hux woke up Ben carrying in a tray with breakfast for two.

“I’m dead right? This is heaven?”

Ben only smiled and sat down, both quiet as they devoured their breakfast after they had devoured each other through the night.

It dawned on them finally that it was Sunday and the Pride parade was in a few hours.

“Do you want to go?” Ben asked as he placed soft, then more demanding kisses on Hux’s jaw and neck.

“It is going to be a scorcher today. I fear for my delicate complexion.” Ben hummed in agreement but as he was Ben, he had a plan. 

**********

Hours later they found themselves right in the thick of things. Ben was shirtless and in tight black booty shorts, covered in sunscreen and holding an umbrella… to shade Armie. 

Hux, in all his fair beauty and under the protection of the umbrella – he wore a floppy hat and sunglasses, dressed in blacks, grays, and reds. He showed enough but also not enough at the same time. It drove Ben crazy.

The two of them got looks as they walked and took in the sights, sounds, and festivities but they never noticed. They only had eyes for each other.


End file.
